Reading the Last Olympian
by blueeyedbeauty123
Summary: It might take me a while to update but it's worth it! It has percabeth, ron hermione, Hinny, and jily but it is very minor
1. Chapter 1

**Discalaimer: I do not own PJO or HP, they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling respectivaley. I only owwn the one O.C. so far; Cherri Ane.**

* * *

Harry's POV

I was enjoying some peace and quiet after the war with my girlfirend, Ginny Weasley. Any way, I was walking in the Godrics Hallow Graveyard when out of the blue a book fell and hit me on the head! I picked it up and a note fell out of it, it said:

_Dear Harry,_

_As you read this, all of us are in in the process of trying to send the main heros of this book into the past. You will also be sent to the Room of Requirment. Lady Hecate is going to send people from the past to read with you. And yes they will be: _

_Lily Evans (don't be surprised if she is mean to James)_

_James Potter_

_Remus Lupin_

_Sirius Black_

_And your Grandmother Cherri Ane Evans_

_Scincrely, _

_The Fates and APOLLO [the most awsomeist god ever!]_

_P.S. After you read this you will be transported to the Room of Requirment with:_

_The Weasley Family_

_Hermione Granger_

_Neville Longbottom_

_And Luna Lovegood_

_P.P.S. DO NOT BE AFRAID IF THE FOREIGN GUESTS ATTACK YOU!_

When I was done reading it I dissapeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Will be updating! Just read my other fic pleaseeee!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do respectivley. I only own the plot and my 6 O.C.'s Sasha, Selina Star, Sarah Lei, Sofea, Sofeshia, and Cherri Ann.**

* * *

Percy P.O.V.

I was walking with my wonderful girlfriend Annabeth after giving 5 new campers a tour. Their names were Sasha McFox (goth daughter of Hecate), Selina Star Mistletoe (daughter of the apparently not disappeared goddess Selene), Sofea McLotus (daughter of Athena), Sarah Lei** McFost (daughter of Apollo), and Sofeshia* Stoll (daughter of Hermes, and the Stoll brother's cousin). Anyways, I got a _very _suspicious letter. It said:

_ Dear cousin,_

_ Hello, as you read this we are in the process of sending you back in time. You will be reading a book about your last adventure with:_

_Sarah Lei** McFost_

_The Stolls [Connor, Travis, and Sofeshia*] _

_Selena Star Mistletoe_

_Sofea McLotus_

_Sasha McFox_

_Annabeth Chase_

_Clarisse La Rue_

_Katie Gardener [someone to keep the Stolls in line]_

_And Rachel Dare_

_From,_

_The Fates and Apollo [the awsomeist god ever!]_

_P.S. We will be sending the dead characters in the book back when mentioned, except for Leneus _

Just as I finished reading the letter I was whisked into a foreign room.

* * *

**The star's meanings are right here:**

***= a pronounciation (Soph-e-sh-e-a)**

****= second pronounciation (Leigh)**

**Oh and a bonus question:**

**What is Apollo's REAL Roman name?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan respectivaly. I only own Cherri Ane, Sasha, Sarah Lei, Sofea, Sofeshia, Selena Star, Krystyl, and Kammy. Oh, yeah and the answer to the question was Sol, get up and grab a mythology book!**

* * *

Harry P.O.V.

When the light dimmed down, I saw the Weasley family, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and a younger Sirius, Remus, mum, and dad. There was also someone who I believe was my grandma Evans. As soon as we were comfortable, another light came and dropped 13 people appeared out of no where. We all drew our wands except for grandma Evans, while they drew 6 daggers, 2 sets of bows and arrows, a silver and gold staff, 2 swords, a spear, and oddly enough 1 set of fans. They looked like they were about to say something, but we beat them to it. I asked "Who are you, and I don't just want your names, tell us who your parents are. Oh, and tell us your ages." A girl with waist length black hair with silver highlites, silver eyes, silver freckles, and an silver birthmark just below her left eye, stepped forward with her fans still drawn and said "Selena Star Mistletoe, daughter of the goddess Selene and Marq* Mistletoe. I am 15 years old."

After her a girl with sholder length golden blond hair and orange highlites, dark blue eyes, stepped forward with an arrow noched, pointed at us and said "Sarah Lei McFost, daughter of Apollo and Mary McFost. I am 15 years old." Next a girl with straight midback length brown hair, a pointed nose, upturned eyebrows, a mischevious smile, and hazel eyes, along with nearly look alike twin boys stepped forward and, all the while with their daggers drawn, said "Sofeshia, Travis, and Connor Stoll, sons and daughter of Hermes, while the boys' mother is Louisa Stoll, my mother is Camille Stoll, her sister. We are 15 years old." When they finished a girl with honey blond hair that went past her shoulders, and cold, calculating, stormy grey eyes, stepped forward with her staff drawn and said "Sofea McLotus, daughter of Athena and Robert McLotus. I am 15 years of age."

When she was done a goth girl with short spiky black, neon red, and neon blue highlites, with 3 ear peircings in each ear, a ruby nose stud, a belly button ring, a peirced eyebrow and lip, with clear blue eyes stepped forward with her 2 daggers drawn said "Sasha McFox, losers. Daughter of Hecate and William McFox. 15 years old." As soon as she was done a girl with stringy brown hair, and little pig eyes stepped forward, with spear drawn said "La Rue, Clarisse daughter of Ares and Lucille La Rue, punks. 18 years old."

After that a girl with frizzy red hair, and green eyes stepped forward and said "Rachel Elizabeth Dare daughter of Walter Dare and Meeghan**Dare. Age 15." When she finished a boy with black hair, black eyes, and a pale complexion stepped up with a sword drawn said "Nico Di Angleo, son of Hades and Maria Di Angelo. Physically 15, but actually around 79 years old." When He finished a girl with braided brown hair and leaf green eyes came forward with her bow aimed at our group said "Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter and Chase Gardner. 15 years old." Next a boy came up with messy black hair, and sea green eyes, and with sword drawn said "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. I am 16." Finally a girl with honey blond curly hair, like a princess's, and stormy grey eyes stepped forward and while holding her dagger out towards us said "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Fredrick Chase (a.n. forgot his name). I am 16 years of age."

After we introduced our selves a tall athletic looking girl with sholder blade length strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a red, yellow, and white cheerleading uniform that ended just below her bust with thick tank top sleves with a red pitchfork like thing on it covered in yellow flames, with a very short skirt that just barley covered her arse (a.n. see link on profile), and with a very curvy body that made Sirius drool, came forward and said "Were you introducing yourselves? If so then... HEY THERE, HO THERE, HOW DO YOU DO? MY NAME IS KRYSTYL*** LET ME SPELL IT FOR YOU! K-R-Y-S-T-Y-L, KRYSTYL! As I said my name is Krystyl Sato,and I am age 19." While she said that a girl came out of the shadows who looked exactly like her except she was wearing a soft ball uniform that said "SUN DEVILS" (a.n. see link on my profile) came forward and said "Kammy**** Sato, twin of this air head. And I am 19, while on the ASU soft ball team as pitcher, catcher, and out feilder."

After the introductions, a book appeared that said "The Last Olympian". The boy named Percy picked it up and said "If anyone doesn't object, I think that I'll read." And with that the reading started.

* * *

**This dng chapter took me 3 PAGES to write!**

***Marq is pronounced (Mark)**

****Meeghan is pronounced (Megan)**

*****Krystyl is pronounced (Cristil)**

****** Kammy is pronounced (Cammy)**

**I will try to update this story in a few days.**


	4. OC Descriptions

My O.C. descriptions

Selina Star Mistletoe:

Age: 15

Hair: waist length, black with natural silver highlights.

Eyes: silver

Body: about 5 feet 9 inches, slightly curvy, very flexible

Fears: that one day the moon will disappear. **(makes sense once you think about it)**

Talents: Karate, gymnastics, electric guitar, dancing, and using the martial arts fans.

Ambitions: being in a band (already is part of the fake famous band THE SPECTRUM S, with Sarah Lei, Sofea, Sasha, and Sofeshia)

Personality: very kind and caring, but fast, and can aim with deadly accuracy if you get her mad or annoyed, and she believes that one day we will live on the moon.

Siblings: N/A

Relationships: single; has a minor crush on a certain son of Hephaestus (Jake Mason)

Extra info: has silver freckles, and a silver star and moon birthmark just below her left eye. She also wears knee length combat boots, and she is a daughter of Selene. She went to school with Jake Mason.

Sarah Lei McFost:

Age: 15

Hair: shoulder length blonde hair, with fake orange highlights.

Eyes: thin dark clouded blue

Body: average height, not very curvy at all, very flexible

Fears: that there will be no more music, or doctoral practices in the world.

Talents: karate, dancing, gymnastics, and singing, and using bows and arrows

Ambitions: nothing, every ambition completed (Part of the famous band The Spectrum S)

Personality: kind, prankster, understanding, and a little wrong I the head

Siblings: more than she can name

Relationships: single, has no crushes

Extra info: has a light speckling of freckles on her shoulders, wears regular hiking boots, and is a daughter of Apollo, also her mom is Colombian, and takes traditional Colombian dance classes.

Sofea McLotus:

Age: 15

Hair: honey blonde, goes past her shoulders

Eyes: cold calculating stormy grey eyes

Body: tall (around 5 feet 10 inches), slightly curvy, very flexible

Fears: spiders, and snakes

Talents: reading, drawing, playing the keyboard, dancing, karate, gymnastics, and using her defensive staff.

Ambitions: being an archaeologist in Greece

Personality: kind of cruel, but very nice to people that she cares about, a know it all, likes to dig around in the dirt.

Siblings: more than one, including Malcolm, and Annabeth

Relationships: single, but has a crush on Will Solace

Extra info: uses her staff (it turns into decorative chopsticks that you put in your hair when broken in half) as hair pins to keep her bun up, and always wears tan military steel toed boots. A daughter of Athena.

Sasha McFox

Age: 15

Hair: short and spiky, like Thalia's hair, except with neon red and blue highlights.

Eyes: almond shaped crystal colored blue eyes.

Body: about 5 feet 8 inches, not very curvy, very flexible

Fears: being alone, and not having any things

Talents: playing the drums, dancing, karate, gymnastics, and using her 2 daggers, 2 hunting knives, and 6 throwing knives.

Ambitions: nothing right now, everything has been achieved.

Personality: cruel as a defensive front, and a goth/punk

Siblings: like 10, including Lou Ann

Relationship: single, but has a crush on Nico, who is 15 for the sake of the story.

Extra info: she always wears fishnet stockings under her skirts and shorty shorts, with her knee length combat boots, and her shirts that didn't cover her belly. A daughter of Hecate.

Sopheshia Stoll

Age: 15

Hair: long chocolate brown hair that goes to mid back

Eyes: coffee brown eyes

Body: tall, about 5 feet 12 inches, a little curvy, very flexible

Fears: being caught while pranking, and stealing

Talents: playing the electric guitar, dancing, karate, gymnastics, and using her bows and arrows, and 2 hunting knives

Ambitions: opening a worldwide prank store, with her half brothers/ maternal cousins Travis and Connor Stoll

Personality: very mischievous, but very nice, fast, and sneaky

Siblings: a lot, including her cousins Travis and Connor

Relationship: single, but has a crush Malcolm Harris on **(a.n. don't know Malcolm's real last name)** son of Athena

Extra info: likes to wear off the shoulder tees that are short in the front but long in the front, and light blue faded denim jeggings **(blue jean leggings)**, and VANS **(the type of shoe)**

Cherri Ane Evans

Age: 43

Hair: shoulder length blonde hair

Eyes: almond shaped emerald green eyes

Body: short, and kind of chubby

Fears: losing her family

Talents: N/A

Ambitions: N/A

Personality: the kind, nice mother that everyone wants, and treats all teenagers or children as her own.

Siblings: N/A

Relationship: Married to Mathew Evans

Extra info: mother to a muggle born witch, and a magical hating daughter

Krystyl Doake

Age: 19

Hair: shoulder length strawberry blonde hair

Eyes: round clear blue eyes

Body: about 5 feet 12 inches, very curvy, and very flexible

Fears: snakes, and breaking her leg

Talents: gymnastics, and cheerleading

Ambitions: being a model

Personality: a complete slut, and a bit of a stuck up rich kid

Siblings: a twin sister named Kammy

Relationship: N/A

Extra info: her mother is the producer for the band The Spectrum S, and she always wears the sluttiset and skimpy designer clothes, and goes to ASU or Arizona State University.

Kammy Doake

Age: 19

Hair: shoulder length strawberry blonde hair

Eyes: round clear blue eyes

Body: about 5 feet 12 inches, very curvy, and very flexible

Fears: snakes, and spiders

Talents: gymnastics, cheerleading, and softball, and knowing a lot of Greek mythology

Ambitions: being either an archaeologist, or a CSI forensic scientist

Personality: very kind, and very smart, but can be mean to people that she doesn't know very well

Siblings: a twin sister named Krystyl

Relationship: single

Extra info: mother manages the band The Spectrum S, and always wears track shorts, and baggy shirts, also goes to ASU.


	5. SORRY! : (

Hey, ya'll! Sorry about the long wait, but this isn't an update (sadly). I am suffering a **_MAJOR_**writers block. If anyone wants to help write this story, just click the blue button. I will be taking applications. The only thing is that you have to have some stories, and I have to like them. Just because I don't pick you doesn't mean I don't like your stories, I just think that if enough of them are inappropriate for anyone under 18, then you shouldn't help write this story. Also there will be two co-authors.


	6. Hurry Up! : p

Ok, ya'll had better hurry up, if you want to be co-authoring with me! One spot is already filled. The 1st spot went to TDog.1997. So I would hurry up.


End file.
